1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film composition and a semiconductor device bonded by the anisotropic conductive film composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesives may be used in semiconductor devices to bond different elements, and the bonded surfaces of these elements may include irregular features. Such adhesives should have suitable electrical properties depending on the elements being bonded. Such adhesives should also have suitable adhesive properties after being bonded to the elements.